


I missed you

by gameofwolves



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofwolves/pseuds/gameofwolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Stilinski.” Derek drawls out, deciding the chance to do any work had now passed and let the sheets from his hand fall to the desk.  “Oh, I sleep just fine. But should you really be thinking about your students in bed, Mr Hale?” Stiles smirked, enjoying the way Derek’s face heats up at his teasing. Their relationship had always been like this, teasing each other and Stiles always crossing the line. Derek just shook his head at Stiles, clearing his throat.</p><p>Or where Stiles returns from holiday and visits Mr Hale in his classroom, itching for Derek to confess that he missed Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I missed you

Stiles strutted into the English classroom like he owned it,  
“Derek!” He called. “You miss me?” He laughed, quirking an eyebrow as he nudged the door closed behind him. Derek turned slowly towards Stiles, pulling his glasses from his face and lowering the sheets he was reading.

 “Barely noticed you were gone.” Derek shrugs, looking over Stiles, arms more tan than when he’d left and peppered with pale sun freckles.

 “We all know that’s a lie.” Stiles hummed contently and flung himself onto the desk closest to Derek. He slings his bag on the floor, swinging his legs animatedly.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night, Stilinski.” Derek drawls out, deciding the chance to do any work had now passed and let the sheets from his hand fall to the desk.

 “Oh, I sleep just fine. But should you really be thinking about your students in bed, Mr Hale?” Stiles smirked, enjoying the way Derek’s face heats up at his teasing. Their relationship had always been like this, teasing each other and Stiles always crossing the line. Derek just shook his head at Stiles, clearing his throat.

 “How was Turkey?” He asked, watching how Stiles practically bounced on the desk and never sat still.

 “Hot, cultural.” Stiles grinned, reaching into his bag and pulling out a plastic one. “I brought food!” Stiles told him excitedly, holding the plastic bag up.

Derek’s eyebrows rose together, his mouth twitching into a smile.  “Sweet.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes, muttering  
 “I’m blown away by your enthusiasm.” before reaching into the bag and pulling out a large box. “Now, Mr Hale, you get first bite.” He waggles his eyebrows and lifts the lid off the box. Underneath were an array of treats; powdered Turkish delight lay in rows, accompanied by lines of sticky baklava. Derek decides on a piece of baklava, pastry flaking off as he brings it up to his mouth. Swallowing it took some work, the syrup leaking off the pastry and coating his throat. “Good?” Stiles asked impatiently, fingers waggling over the choice.

“Amazing.” Derek exclaimed, watching Stiles’ mouth wrap around a small piece of the baklava. He averted his eyes, deciding to watch the left corner of the room, which had suddenly become fascinating. He could feel the smirk that rested on Stiles’ smug face.

 “I bet that part of the room’s really exciting,” Stiles commented, voice thick with sarcasm. “Shit, I think there might even be a spider there.” Derek didn’t hide his smile as he returnes his gaze to Stiles, the student suddenly self-conscious and squirming under his eyes. Stiles sighs hopelessly, “I guess you have to make friends with the spiders in your classroom when I’m not here.”

 “It’s a hard life.” Derek nods solemnly, noticing Stiles reaching into his bag again and pulling out a water bottle, fingers wrapped around the narrow neck of the plastic. Stiles drank deep from the bottle, his already prominent Adam’s apple bobbing up and down his throat. He noticed Derek’s eye roll from behind the desk, saw the unconscious licking of his bottom lip, fingers finding and tapping on his knee nervously. Finishing the water and throwing it into the bin by Derek’s desk, Stiles looks up to meet Derek’s gaze and smirks at him knowingly as Mr Hale averted his eyes.  “Nice aim.” Derek swallowed around his nerves, cursing himself for making such a creepy comment. Lifting his body off the desk, Stiles casually wonders over to Derek. Noticing the sticky residue on his fingers, he licks down each finger, releasing each one from between his lips with an obscene popping sound.

“S’good.” Stiles comments after he’d finished cleaning his fingers. Derek’s agreement was stuck somewhere in his throat, so he just nodded and avoided looking at Stiles getting closer.

“Did I miss much when I was away?” Stiles asked, picking up a board pen curiously and drawing spirals on the board.

 “Uh- no, no not really.” Derek stumbled over his words. “A lot of Shakespeare.” He finished.

"Yeah? A lot of sonnets then?” Stiles inquired, darting to Derek’s desk and snatching the pile of paper and sitting on the edge. “Write any about me?” Stiles asked, laughing as he held the paper out of Derek’s reach. Derek swung off his chair and stood above Stiles, trying to snatch the paper out of his hand.

 “You figured me out, now give those back” Derek huffs, arms reached out.

 “I’ll give them back on one condition.” Stiles smiles sweetly. Derek blew out a frustrated sigh, but arches an eyebrow questioningly.

 “What?” Derek’s legs were pressed against Stiles’ where he sat on the desk, body leaning over his own in direction of the papers. Stiles licked his lips nervously, grip tightening on the lesson plans.

 “Admit that you missed me.” Stiles says seriously, eyes on Derek.

 “Stiles-"

“ Mr Hale.” Stiles’ voice was low as he hooked his heel around Derek’s leg. Derek’s heart rate picked up, eyes flicking from Stiles’ parted lips to his heavily lidded eyes. He hadn’t realised how long Stiles’ eyelashes were before, only now noticing the way they flutter against his cheek when he blinks. “Admit that you missed me, and you can have these back.” Stiles voice wavered slightly on the words, but he kept his face determined. Derek’s sigh was tired.

“You’re infuriating, you know that?” Derek said, a hint of fondness in his voice. The edges of Stiles’ mouth curve to a smile, and Derek watched this change in quiet awe, his eyes tracing the plump lines of Stiles’ lips.

"I know.” Stiles breathed, almost too afraid to speak in anything other than a whisper. His arm lowered slightly, muscles burning from being held in the air too long. Derek brings his hand up to the papers, and Stiles doesn’t flinch, not even when strong fingers curl around his wrist. Bringing his face closer, Derek rests his mouth by Stiles’ ear.

 “I missed you.” He tells Stiles in a whisper, hot breath enveloping Stiles’ ear and making the small hairs on his neck stand on end. Swallowing nervously, Stiles leans into the voice. His cheek brushed against Derek’s parted lips, and Derek didn’t move, rather closing his lips slightly and planting a kiss there. Stiles felt as if his cheek had been branded by a hot iron, and turns his face gently to brush his lips against Derek’s’.

 “Tell me again.” Stiles whispered, his lips moving against Derek’s smiling ones as he spoke.

 “What?” Derek feigned ignorance, his fingers around Stiles’ wrist forcing his arm down so Derek had his arms either side of Stiles, pinning their bodies together.

 “Tell me you missed me again.” Stiles encouraged, laughing quietly in disbelief.

 “I did.” Derek admits, placing a soft kiss on the edge of Stiles’ mouth.

“Did what?” Stiles urges, nudging his nose into Derek’s cheek.

 “I missed you.” Derek smiled, crashing his lips down onto Stiles’ laughing ones. The kiss is urgent, Stiles flicking his tongue against Derek’s mouth until Derek reciprocated and let Stiles in, tongue’s sliding together. Stiles brought his arms around Derek’s neck, fingers pushing into his hair and pulling slightly, earning a low groan from Derek’s throat which Stiles kisses into. Derek breaks away momentarily, earning a disappointed whine from Stiles, which was soon sucked back into Stiles’ mouth with a surprised breath as Derek kisses his way down his exposed neck. Stiles tips his head back further, letting out a breathy laugh at the feeling of pleasure spreading over his skin under Derek’s tongue. He places his lips around a patch of Skin on the join from Stiles’ neck to his shoulder, sucking and kissing there until he’s left a mark.

 “Jesus, yes.” Stiles’ fingers find their way to Derek’s back, hands dipping into the pattern of muscles. He rakes his fingertips up the back of Derek’s shirt until Derek’s body is arching into the touch. Derek returns his lips to his awaiting mouth and kisses greedily into Stiles’ groans, tugging on his collar to bring Stiles closer. Stiles’ hands fiddle with Derek’s tie, cursing into his mouth when he can’t work it out and instead returning to undo the buttons on Derek’s shirt.

Scooting his butt further to the side of the desk, he pushed his hips against Derek’s and breathes hard at the    
“Fuck, Stiles.” Derek moans out. Derek’s shirt was finally undone, and Stiles pushes his fingers against Derek’s chest with need. Kissing his way down Derek’s throat, Stiles finds his collar bones and bites down on the firm surface.“I missed you.” Derek groans, shivers shooting through his body and arousal pricking over his skin like goosebumps, sending his hips jerking against Stiles.  
   
“Christ Derek.” Stiles whined, slamming his hips with Derek’s again. Derek returns the movement, grinding Stiles against the desk, his throaty growl becoming lost in the kiss. Derek laughs lustily at the image of them dry hyping against Derek’s desk. Because that’s what they were doing. In Derek’s classroom. In school. He’s pretty sure that’s against the rules. Derek finds Stiles’ wrists on his chest and strokes his palms before pulled his hands away, slowing the kissing down to lazy ones pressed against Stiles’ lips. Stiles nudged Derek’s jaw with his nose, trying to kiss along the angular skin. It takes all of Derek’s willpower to place his hands on Stiles’ shoulders and push him back gently.

“We’re in school.” Derek sighs, stating the obvious.  “Right. And you’re my teacher.” Stiles nods, fingers hooking through the belt loops on Derek’s trousers and pulling him closer again. Derek smirks down at Stiles, falling into the temptation to place a soft kiss on Stiles’ swollen lips.

“And it’s the end of lunch.” Derek remembers, looking up at the clock in disappointment.

 “It’s like the whole world is against me getting some.” Stiles sighed dramatically, fingers moving from Derek’s hips to his buttons, fastening his shirt up as slowly as was possible.

 “Not the whole world.” Derek laughs, smoothing out the creases in Stiles’ shirt. Stiles stills for a moment, looking up at Derek and enjoying the gentle touches he was offering. The shrill of the bell broke their gazes, Derek’s eyes darting to the door. “I’ll show you out.” Derek links his fingers with Stiles’ warm ones, pulling him towards the door. Stiles picks up his bag on the way before they both stop at the door.  

“It’s a good thing you did that. Might have gotten lost on the way from the desk to the door.” Stiles settled into his sarcastic manner.

"You’re infuriating.” Derek says, but there was only fondness in his voice and it might have well as been a sonnet, Stiles reckoned. Derek nods to Stiles’ neck, and Stiles fluttered his fingers up to where Derek had left a mark, the smile widening on his lips.

 “See you later.” Stiles sighed, unlinking their fingers. 

“Come here after your last period.” Derek says seriously. “You know, to pick up your food.” 

Stiles slapped his hand against Derek’s chest and mumbles “You’re funny.” into his mouth as Derek pulled his in for a kiss. Students file in when Stiles opens the door, and Derek follows him out, raising his hand briefly to Stiles waist.

“Oh, and Stiles?"

“Mhmm?” Derek leans in to Stiles’ ear, out of view of anyone so he could graze his lips gently across Stiles’ ear. His fingers discover Stiles’ jaw and he strokes his thumb along it.

“I missed you.” He whispers, like a secret shared between them. Stiles flushes, pulling away when a teacher trots by.

 “You too, Mr Hale” Derek had to make an effort to stop himself smiling too wide, and he stayed for the moment when Stiles looked back, halfway across the corridor. Their gaze met and Stiles ducked his head, smiles burning on both of their lips. Derek tries not to smile all way through the next lesson, but fails miserably when a student points to the box of treats and asks innocently “Who are they from?”.

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for a fic where student!stiles has just come back from holiday visits teacher!derek, trying to get him to admit that he missed Stiles. Which I was very happy with because I'm a sucker for student/teacher Sterek.


End file.
